The present invention relates generally to a children""s laminated playboard, and more particularly, to a playboard having a collapsing easel for supporting the playboard in an upwardly angled orientation.
1. Background
Fiber covered playboards have been available for a number of years. The playboards typically consist of a cardboard backing having a layer of felt adhered to an upper surface. Felt figures are provided with the playboard and adhere to the felt layer of the playboard. The felt figures may be placed in any number of arrangements on the felt covered backing.
The playboards are generally planar. Flat laying playboards are sometimes more difficult for young children to play with, and can be less fun than playboards that are raised on an angle to the horizontal. Therefore, there is a need for an improved playboard of this type having an improved method for supporting and displaying the same.
2. Summary of the Invention
An object of the present invention is to provide a children""s playboard comprising a backing having a support structure. The backing includes an outer perimeter, a front surface and a back surface. An outer layer covers at least a portion of the front surface. The outer layer is adapted for receiving and maintaining a figurine on the front surface.
The support structure is fixedly attached to the back surface of the backing. The support structure includes a bracing member spaced from the outer perimeter and extendable at an angle from the back surface. The bracing member provides support for maintaining the backing at an angle to a base surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the children""s playboard having a connection plate. The connection plate is attached to the back surface and joined to the bracing member along a hinge about which the bracing member pivots.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the children""s playboard with a bracing member having a pair of legs. The legs are joined at an apex. The apex is for supporting the backing against the base surface. One leg has a greater length than the other so that the backing can be supported on the base surface in at least two different angles.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the children""s playboard with a support structure that includes a second bracing member extendable at an angle from the back surface. The second bracing member provides further support for maintaining the backing at an angle to a base surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the children""s playboard having an anti-slip pad for engagement with the base surface.